The Puppet Master
by A Cuppa'Nightmare Tea
Summary: I knew I always had a knack for being unlucky, but this was just crazy, it didn't make any sense, and yet somehow it did. But I never wanted any of this to happen, I never wanted to lose them all. And to think, I eventually became stark-raving-mad because of it, mad with grief and just plain crazy. Now I can't help but hate those puppets... if only a little.


**I somehow found it at random- and I friggin' fell in love with it. I love Puppet Master, its brilliant, its gorey, its funny, and the puppets are awesome! I sooo badly want a Blade or Jester doll now- hell, I'll take both! And I even got inspired to write a fic on it. **

**And yes, its short, but then again some prologue's are. **

"Hi." Normal Speech.

_Hi._ Normal Thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Prologue**

...

I hissed silently as I threw my back against a wall.

I held my breath and stood frozen to the spot as loud shots and running footsteps suddenly came from around the corner, and then a large group of people ran by the alleyway I was hiding in and disappeared down the street.

After a minute or two, I let go of the air I was holding in and gulped down as much of the night air as I could before making my way deeper into the alleyway, occasionally looking back over my shoulder at the entrance in case anyone was following me.

After a few minutes of walking down the seemingly never ending alley, I finally came to a dead end. Looking around I hissed in annoyance, only to shut up when I heard the sound of running footsteps again, and the shouting was suddenly closer than before.

_They're in the alley, and they're coming for us._

My right eye twitched as I looked around frantically. Suddenly I paused and listened as I heard the sudden howling of dogs fill the alley, echoing and bouncing off of the cold stone walls.

I was trapped.

I looked around, panicking even more now- but stopped when I notice something behind a trash can. Looking back at the way I had came from, and seeing nothing I bent down and pushed the trash can to the side gently as to not make a sound.

My eyes lit up with a sudden flash of hope.

A large hole, just big enough for me to crawl into along with my heavy baggage was there.

I poked my head in and squinted in the dim light of the moon from the outside to see what appeared to be an old storage facility of sorts. The barking suddenly got closer, so, now driven by frantic fear I crawled in through the hole in the wall and pulled the trunk along with me, trying to gently pull it through without getting too many scraps on it.

After I had gotten in, I grudgingly let go of my hold on my trunk and quickly grabbed some empty cardboard boxes and put them in front of the hole, even throwing in a few bags filled with junk in front of it too until there was a large pile of junk completely covering the hole and hopefully my tracks.

_Unless those god damn dogs can pick up my scent in the rain._

I smirked mentally before grabbing the trunks handle again. Looking around and weaved passed large stacks of boxes and rubble and passed through a few door frames before finding a large stairway leading upwards.

I looked down at the trunk and sighed heavily before shaking my head and making my way up, half carrying and half dragging the trunk along with me, wincing every time the heavy trunk bumped against a step and disturb the items inside of it.

Finally after a few minutes of climbing the long stairway I made it to the top and opened up a random door a peeked in, it was empty save for a few boxes, a mattress here and there and a broken table by an equally broken window.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, finding a lock on the door was surprising but it was helpful so I locked it. I dumped the trunk near the broken table, ignoring the small noises coming from the trunk I walked away from it and stood by a fogged-up window and peered outside hesitantly.

It was dark, and there wasn't anyone about, it was safe.

With that, I walked away from the window and I slunk down to the floor and curled up into a ball as I began to sob. Low hisses, moans and light pounding sounds started coming from the trunk.

I merely stayed curled up in my spot and continued to cry even harder.

_I never wanted this to happen._


End file.
